My Dream Girl
by PinayPower
Summary: Every dream is of her, I spend every waking moment thinking of her, she's not real yet I am hopelessly head-over-heels in love with her. Finnick/Katniss pairing, rated M for later chapters. Takes place in the modern day.
1. The Dressing Room of a Forever 21

**Hey everybody! I'm starting a new fanfic and hopefully I'll be more committed to updating than my other fanfic ;) So this will be in Finnick's POV for now but I may change it to someone else's, no spoilers :D Also if you do not like the pairing Katniss/Finnick then don't read. I love Finnick, he's amazing in the books and in the movies and let's be real, he's sexy and I'm not ashamed to say that. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, all props to Suzanne Collins.**

Finnick's POV:

First day of Summer Break and I cannot stop thinking about this mystery girl I dreamt about last night, and every single night before that for about 3 months... She's beautiful in every dream, long brunette colored hair pulled back into a side braid, full red lips, nice round breasts, curves every girl wish she had, a sexy ass and those beautiful grey eyes. People compliment my sea-green eyes but her grey eyes are so captivating, filled with fire and intensity but at the same time filled with beauty. I could watch them all day.

Damn it, now I have to take another cold shower before I leave, she's not even real and the things she can do to me within 3 minutes. I get a text from Johanna saying she'll be here in 20 minutes. Okay Finnick, forget the girl you have to take a quick shower and be ready before Jo gets here cause if you leave her waiting she's gonna kick your ass.

I get out of the shower 5 minutes later and quickly dry my hair. I don't really care about combing my hair because even when it's messed up, girls still find it sexy. They literally drool over me but can you blame them?

I pull on a pair of jeans and a collared shirt but I unbutton it one too many buttons to show off some of my chiseled and muscular chest.

Just as I'm opening the front door of the apartment building Jo honks the horn making her presence known to all of Seattle. I hop in her shiny black Prius, Jo's living large, money's not a problem for her. Her parents are so fucking rich, she's spoiled as hell, her parents are paying for her car and gas, college, and even her allowance.

"Hey Jo." I say.

"Sup' Finn."

"Don't call me Finn."

"Don't call me Jo."

"Fine." I say sticking my tongue at her.

"Fine, where to Finn?" She says grinning at me.

"Let's go to the mall, Jo." I reply.

"Kk."

Once we get to the mall we park outside Forever 21, if you walk through and take the elevator up its a short cut to the Food Court. As we walk through Forever 21 Jo actually stops to look at the clothes. I mean, their nice I guess but I wouldn't pin Jo as a shopping kind of gal.

"I might be here a while cause my mom is making me buy a dress for her company's party or something so you can wait outside the dressing rooms, I'll meet you there." Jo says. "Ha, good luck with shopping." I say as I walk towards the dressing rooms, I can feel the stares of a group of teenage girls on me as I walk by them. I give them a wink and they squeal and whisper to each other. "He's gorgeous!" I hear one of the girls say excitedly, I flash her one of my signature smiles and she practically faints. I walk away chuckling to myself.

The two seats are taken up by guys who look like they don't want to be here. I stand in front of the mirror looking for Jo and I see her flirting with some poor guy who's trying to help her find an outfit.

I take out my phone to check my mail. I'm waiting for Jo for about 5 minutes when someone clears their throat and asks me to step aside from the mirror. I look up and see it's...

**Cliff hanger! Who could be this mysterious person? Well it's not that mysterious but still, who could it be? Don't forget to review!**


	2. Is This Real?

**Hey people! No reviews, I'm so sad :( Please please please review! Thanks for everything! Review and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, all props to Suzanne Collins**.

_Flashback:_

_I'm waiting for Jo for about 5 minutes when someone clears their throat and asks me to step aside from the mirror. I look up and see it's..._

Gale Hawthorne! "Finnick, long time no see man." Says Gale giving me a bro hug.

Gale and I used to be best friends since pre-school all the way through high school but we parted ways for college because Gale had to provide for his mom, brothers and sisters so he couldn't pay for the tuition to the University of Panem, UP. We were planning on attending together but Gale wouldn't accept any 'charity' from Jo and I. Now I'm at UP and he's at Panem Community College and we were so busy with school and work that we haven't had any time to hang out. We grew apart and eventually stopped talking.

"How have you been," Gale asks "Still the ladies man or have you met 'the one'?"

"You know, still single." I say winking at him. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm not in a relationship but you know, I got my eye on a special someone."

"How's school? I'm really sorry we couldn't fulfill our dreams of going to UP together but how's your school?" I ask.

"Pretty good, just glad school's finally out, can't wait to be seniors." He replies.

"Sadly, I won't be able to transfer cause of financial problems but hopefully we can still stay in touch. You know, my best friend just moved here from Cali and she's gonna be a senior at UP, maybe you could show her around and help her adjust. I've just been really busy with work..." He says.

"Ya, of course, I'll help a brother out but from what you've told me she's a girl, so, is this that special someone you were talking about earlier?" I say grinning from ear to ear. A slight blush creeps onto Gale's face.

"Yes, yes she is," Gale proudly states, or at least try's to 'proudly' state "It sucks for her cause her suitcase filled with clothes was lost in transit so she has to buy a completely new wardrobe, at least the airlines gave her a $5,000 gift card though so now I'm stuck here shopping with her. Actually here she comes now, her name is Katniss." He gestures for me to look to the side just as the curtain to the dressing room opens.

"What do you think Gale? I think it's totally me." Katniss says looking down at her outfit.

My mouth drops open in shock as I realize it's her, my dream girl. Who would've thought she was real? She's more beautiful in real life, her braid has curly adorable fly away hairs which makes it more beautiful, her curves, damn those curves every girl wants but doesn't have, her breasts, round, perfectly sized, not too big not too small, natural breasts which is hard to find nowadays, not to mention her ass, damn she's got an ass, and those beautiful grey eyes, so captivating, filled with a certain fire, she's so beautiful.

Gale calling my name brings me back to earth, "Finnick, Finnick, Finnick!" Crap, she saw me staring.

"Huh, what sorry, I was...umm...da...daydreaming." I stutter.

"Ya sure, more like drooling." He says "As I was saying, Finnick meet Katniss, Katniss meet Finnick."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Katniss, you can call me Katniss. Pleasure to meet you" She says smiling at me.

Her smile made my heart skip a beat, I even felt the slight hotness creeping up my neck onto my cheeks. What the fuck? I am Finnick Odair. I am supposed to make girls blush and swoon not the other way around.

"I'm Finnick, and the pleasure is all mine." I say giving her a wink and one of my signature smiles. It doesn't even make her blush, what the heck? This girl is different, she's shows no attraction towards me.

Gale clears his throat drawing my eyes away from her body, her very very very sexy body. "I think it's so you Katniss, the brown lace up boots, the dark green leggings, the black v-neck t-shirt, and the brown leather jacket, it's perfect on you."

That kiss up bitch, he cannot love Katniss, she's mine, well not officially but she's still mine. He's right though, she looks sexy in that outfit especially her v-neck which is showing just a lovely amount of cleavage.

"He's right, it looks stunning on you!" I say.

"Thanks," She replies, "I'm sold. I'll just try on a few more outfits if you don't mind, Gale."

"No no of course I don't mind, go ahead, take as long as you want, "He replies, "I need to have a chat with Finnick here anyways."

I give him a questioning look as Katniss walks back into the dressing room. The second the curtain closes he pushes me against the wall holding my collar, I was so surprised I barely had anytime to react.

"Yo, I don't want this to come between us but fuck off my girl, you were ready to jump in her pants by the way you were looking at her."

"Get off my case Gale, I can check out any girl I want and last time I checked, you were stuck in the friend zone with Katniss. Besides, Katniss is not really my type, you got nothing to worry about."

He releases my collar and looks around for a second as if confused as to where he was. He then backs off looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry man, I was just so caught up in the moment I lost my temper, do you know how hard it is to have your girl being checked out by every single male within sight? We cool?"

"Ya, we're cool, just don't jump me again then we're cool."

"I make no promises." He says winking.

I make no promises either, Katniss is my type and I will do everything in my power to stop Gale from stealing her. She's mine and nothing's gonna change that.

After my encounter with Gale I decide to leave and go find Johanna, as much as I hate leaving Gale and Katniss alone, I have to find Jo so she can say hi to Gale and meet Katniss, I have a feeling the two of them will get along.

I find Johanna just leaving the cash register with 10 bags full of clothes, perfect timing.

"Hey Jo!"

"Hey." She replies.

"What? No comeback?"

"Sorry, Finn."

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who? You better tell me Finnick."

"Well that's just too bad." I say walking towards the dressing room.

**Gasp! The dream girl is real! And she is gorgeous, every single guy wants her in their bed. Haha! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. An Interesting Lunch

**Hey everybody! Can you believe I'm updating again? I mean my first fanfic pretty much crashed and burned in my opinion but this one is different, I feel so connected to this story, I'm on the edge of my seat wondering what will happen next and that's really bad for me, I don't know where this story is gonna go, all I know is that it's gonna be Finnick/Katniss all the way. "I love flowers, and stars, and everything in between." I just have to update this story, it's not the best writing but I really love the plot, I need to know what's gonna happen next, I'll just let my imagination take me places. Also I do not have a beta reader and am to lazy to check my work, writing is just something I do for fun. For those of you who are actually reading the authors note I'm gonna put some random sentence in it and if you want a shoutout in the next chapter, write me a reviews with the sentence. Special thanks to my first review! :D From badkitty98 thank you so much for reviewing! Anyways, on with my story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, all props to Suzanne Collins.**

Finnick's POV:

After I introduced Johanna to Ms. Sexy over here, we decided to go to the food court and grab something to eat.

"Hey, I'm just gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Gale says, "Go find a table Catnip."

"K." Says Katniss.

"I need to go too." Says Johanna.

As we were searching for a table to eat at, I looked around and noticed everybody was staring at us, well more specifically, Katniss. The guys were checking her out and the girls were staring daggers at her.

"Hey Katniss," I say grabbing her hand, "Everybody's staring."

"I know, probably at you cause as far as looks go, you're not that ugly." She says.

"Did you just compliment me?" I say feigning shock, receiving in return, that smile which makes my heart skip a beat.

"Besides," I lean in close and whisper in her ear, "They're staring at you gorgeous, you're so damn beautiful."

"Oh really?" She says turning her head towards me so her lips are just centimeters away from mine, I can smell her minty breath from here. She leans in closer, then at the last minute when our lips are barely touching, turns her head and walks away giggling. She's such a tease, dammit, we were so close.

I catch up to her, playfully punching her shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, slightly pissed off at my missed opportunity.

"It's called me telling you that I'm not interested." She says.

"Oh, I see, your playing 'hard to get'. Well lemme just make something clear, every girl I've ever wanted has been mine."

"Those dumbasses are so busy drooling over you that they don't see, which is crystal clear, that you're a player."

"Puh-lease, I'm not a player."

"Oh really? How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Like this year or how long?"

"Exactly what I mean, since you were born."

"Well, I don't really call girls I fool around with my 'girlfriends' but if I were to then...um, just wait...let me count."

"You need that long to count? It must be a long list, player." She says sitting down at an empty table. I sit across from her, still counting.

"Um...it's umm, umm...27." I say.

"You're love life is pathetic." She scoffs.

"This year," I mumble, "27 this year. Are you happy now?"

"No, heart after heart, girl after girl, you left a trail of broken hearts bitch," she says and I really am offended.

"Well what did you want me to say? Lie to you?" I ask angrily.

"There ain't no chance of you and I unless you can prove to me that you've changed."

A grin makes its way onto my face, "So you mean there is a chance? I show you that I've changed and you will go out with me. Fine by me."

"Wait what? I never said that, you're putting words in my mouth."

"Oh Kit Kat, but you did." I smirk at her.

"Don't call me Kit Kat." She says.

"Fine, Kitty Kat." I say grinning from ear to ear.

She groans, "That's even worse."

"I can also call you bae," I say winking at her.

"You're funny." She says fake laughing.

Just then, she gets a text on her phone.

"Who's that? What does it say?" I ask eagerly.

"Yeesh, nosy much? It's from Ga..."

"What'd he say?"

"I was gonna tell you before you rudely cut me off but never mind then."

"No, tell me tell me tell me, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I give her the puppy dog face.

"Fine, here read it." She says handing me her phone.

_It says:_

_What do u and Finn want 2 eat? Jo and I r getting Thai since we r already up._

I realize now's my chance since she's looking around for a place to eat, I take out my phone under the table and add her number in my contacts. I slide my phone back into my pocket just as she turns around.

"What do u want to eat?" She asks.

"I'm gonna get Ivar's, how 'bout you?" I ask.

"Same."

"Oh ya, here's your phone before I forget. I didn't text Gale yet though."

"It's fine, I'll do it."

"You know Katniss, I really do like you, I promise I will change as long as you promise to give me a chance." I say grabbing her hand.

"I dunno Finnick, I feel like you say that to every girl, I don't know who to believe, I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I will give you a chance once you have proven yourself to me."

I sigh, of all the girls who had to not like me it had to be her. I'll prove myself worthy to her, I just don't know how.

Once Gale and Johanna bring the food, Katniss and Jo immediately start talking but I eat in silence thinking about how to woo Katniss.

"Finnick?" Gale says.

"Ya?"

"You still have to show Katniss around remember?" He says.

Katniss starts coughing up her drink, "What?!"

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you that Finnick is gonna show you around Seattle..." Gale tries to explains to Katniss.

"Oh hell no, he ain't showing me around Seattle, why can't Jo show me?" She whines. I flash her my biggest smile.

"Jo's busy with her boo." I say smirking at Jo who is giving me the death glare.

"Jo, you have a boyfriend?!" Katniss asks in shock.

"Well I guess you can call him my boyfriend, we aren't officially dating yet but I think we have something going on," Jo says blushing, "I'm not entirely sure he likes me though."

"I'm sure he does," Katniss says, "You're amazing! But can't you show me around instead of pretty boy over here."

"Relax Kat, I'll take very good care of you." I say winking at her which would usually make other girls faint.

"Hahaha, sure you will." Katniss says.

"If you want, I guess I can take some time off work to show you around?" Gale volunteers.

"No no, I couldn't ask you to do that for me, you need the money, I guess I'm stuck with pretty boy then." She says.

"Are you sure?" Gale asks. Dammit, he's so thoughtful.

"Positive." She responds giving him a reassuring smile, so beautiful.

"Ok then." He says still undecided.

**What do you think? Was it too slow with too much detail or too fast where the story is climaxing quickly? I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters, I'm trying to update every single day so I can see what happens next. Please review! I need your opinions, anything, just review. I don't care if it's a bad review, I just need a feel for what you guys (and girls) think. Please review and I hope you all enjoyed! :D Don't forget the phrase...**


	4. Awkward Encounter

**Hey everybody! Once again thank you badkitty98 for giving me a review, same phrase as last chapter and if you want a shoutout in the next chapter review and add the phrase, "I love flowers, and stars, and everything in between." Katniss' POV today! Yay! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Katniss' POV:

Ugh! I got to spend a day with Finnick while he shows me around Seattle, this sucks. He's broken a lot of girl's hearts and I don't want to be one of them. I mean, he's actually kinda sexy and...snap out of it Katniss, you don't wanna get involved with him, he's no good. Right, how about Gale? I mean he's cute and super sweet but he's my best friend, I can't date him, but he did ask me out, hmmm, that's definitely someone to think about.

What should I wear today? Do I wanna make Finnick drool over me or do I wanna go comfy and casual? Idea! Why don't today lead Finnick on then break his heart at the end, I mean, he totally deserves it but I don't wanna stoop down to his level. Let's just wear a dress he'll love. I pull on some dress I bought that I never even bothered to learn the name, grab my purse and shoes and wait in the living room of my house.

Well technically it isn't my house it's my aunt's vacation home and she's letting me stay here for as long as I want, it's so nice. It's 3 stories and it's filled with everything you could ever want, a foosball table, a wine cellar, an indoor and outdoor pool, too bad I don't know how to swim. It's awesome! As I'm exploring the house I get a text from an unknown number. Wtf? Who is this?

It says:

Hey Katniss! It's Finnick :D Anyways bring ur swimsuit, a little birdie says u can't swim. I'll be there in 3 mins.

Oh shit! That creepy stalker got my number, how though? How does he know I can't swi...Gale! I'm gonna strangle that dumbass. Why did he give him my number?! Aw crap aw crap aw crap, my swimsuit is gone, it was a one piece and the only swimsuit I could find that would fit me was a bikini. I hate bikinis cause there revealing and I look hideous in it. I find my swimsuit and stuff it into my bag just as I get another text from Finnick saying he's here. Well, here goes the worst day of my life.

"Hey gorgeous!" Finnick says brightly as I hop into his car.

"Hi." I state blandly.

"Well someone is not a morning person," he says glancing at his watch, "Or an afternoon person at that."

I playfully punch him in his arm, his rock solid arm, then his beautiful sea-green eyes catch mine, just for a second...stop Katniss I tell myself. It's amazing how much self-control I have. "Shut up," I say jokingly, "At least I'm not a stalker. How did you get my number in the first place?"

"From somewhere." Finnick replied smirking.

"Whatever, Gale probably gave it to you," I said, "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"Well since you aren't familiar to all of Seattle's tourist attractions, I'll take you to all of them. I hope you brought your swimsuit 'cause I vow to myself I will teach you how to swim, even it takes my whole life to do it." Finnick said jokingly.

"Oh you'd be surprised at my ability to become better than my teacher." I said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" He replied.

"Oh you'll see all right." I replied.

**Well then, I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while and this is so short. There was no excuse I just started procrastinating and lost interest. It might be a little harder for me to post more frequently but I'll try every other week. I've just been really tired and busy but don't you worry, I made a vow to myself to finish this fanfiction. Thanks everybody for reading! Please go ahead and write a review!**


End file.
